Monoceros (DeathGr)
Monoceros '''or better known as '''the Unicorn, is a Silver Celestial Spirit belonging to . He uses Light and White Magic via his horn and High Speed. 'Appearance' Monoceros is a normal sized horse with white body, gray hooves, purple hair and tail and a golden horn. He is wearing black gauntlets, helmet and breastplate with yellow markings. 'Personality' Monoceros is considered a pure hearted and calm Celestial Spirit that dislikes fighting, preferring to have a supportive role. Due to both the purity of his heart and magic, he prefers to make contracts with virgin women and girls. 'Magic and Abilities' Immortality: '''As a Celestial Spirit Monoceros can live forever unless forced to stay in the Human World for prolonged time. '''Enchanted Speed: '''While not as fast as Serpens, Monoceros is not so far behind, being considered one of the fastest Celestial Spirits on land,. '''Corruption Immunity: '''Due to his horn having inside it White Magic, Monoceros is immune to the corruptive effects of various dark magics. '''Frail Endurance: '''Due to not being cut for combat, Monoceros possesses a frail physiology, with a good physical hit being enough to cripple him. '''Telepathy: '''Monoceros can only talk via telepathy to the minds of his master or friends. '''Light Magic Light Magic (光の魔法, Hikari no Mahō): Light Magic is a Caster Magic which draws on the positive emotions of Monoceros and manifest it in a physical form, the element of Light. This magic does give off a feeling of hope to the user's allies which in turn inspires them to do better in combat due to this magic releasing the benevolent nature of the user back into the world. The light that Monoceros generates via his horn is considered by all sacred, being able to drive off darkness and fight beings of darkness. Monoceros can combine it with White Magic to increase the light's holy power. Spells * Light Stomp: Monoceros's horn shines and then he stomps his feet on the ground, releasing a wave of light towards the enemy's location. * BiMon: '''Monoceros's horn shines and fires continuously horn like projectiles of light that can pierce or explode. * '''Monocerids Team: '''Monocero's horn shines and exerts blinding light, revealing later many clones of Monoceros. Said clones are illusions and once hit they will fade away, but until then, the enemy cannot distinguish the fake from the real Monoceros. '''White Magic White Magic is a magic for which not many things are known, only that it can cancel Black Magic or even Black Arts depending on its power. Monoceros can use said magic via his horn like Light Magic, using it only for supportive purposes. He can combine it with his Light Magic to give to the latter enchanted purifying properties. Spells * Holy Nihilation: Monoceros, by flaring up the White Magic energy in his horn and later touching anything or anyone, he can dispel any evil force in action. * Holy Maiden Barrier: '''Monoceros, by flaring up the White Magic energy in his horn and externalizing it, he creates a barrier that can protect him or his allies. When it comes to attacks coming from Darkness Magic , Black Magic and sometimes Black Arts , the protection this spell offers is absolute, being also able to redirect said attacks. * '''Unicorn's Blessing: '''Monoceros, by flaring up the White Magic energy in his horn and externalizing it, releases a light that heals anyone from any wound and even cures diseases. '''Trivia * BiMon or actually Beta Monocerotis is the brightest star in the constellation of Monoceros. * Monocerids or actually December Monocerids is the name of its meteor showers. * Unicorn in myth is a creature that only a virgin maiden can attract and it is believed it has holy powers, something reflected on his personality and powers.